Impossible
by Fallen Warrior Angel
Summary: What happens when a normal girl from New Jersey get the miracle of a lifetime. Criss Angel fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic about Criss Angel. I do not own Criss Angel (but God knows I wish I did) or anything else _Mindfreak_ related. I do however own my created characters. Please enjoy!**

_Are we alone?_

_Is there more than we believe in?_

_Haunting these walls..._

_Shadows crawling out revealing._

_Fear in me..._

_Stays in me..._

_The nightmares...inside here,_

_My darkness...all in my head again._

_The nightmares I might hear._

_All my tears, pull me through Hell again._

My iHome blasted the song as the black numbers read 8:05 AM, the loud rock music was muffled by the soft pillow around my face. I let out an exhausted moan; I had just gotten home from work at job number three at 1:00 AM, now I had to go to job number one. Three jobs took their tole, but the bills had to be paid somehow. And if the alarm clock wasn't enough, my phone was buzzing off the hook.

"Urgh, what the Hell could someone want at this hour?" I grumbled, sitting up and grabbing my cellphone off of the night stand, "Hello?"

"_Joce! It's Timm how are you?_" my boss's voice crackled through.

With a sigh I rubbed my tired eyes with the back of my free hand, "Just wonderful, Timm how are you?"

"_I'm good! Listen, you don't need to come in to work this morning it's completely dead and there's a power outage so you're off for the day!_"

I couldn't believe my ears: a day off? What would I do? "Timm are you just busting my chops or are you serious?"

He laughed, "_I'm serious! Go get a massage or something darling you've been working your butt off!_"

I smirked, I always found it hysterical when Timm spoke gay, "Alright darling I'll talk to you later."

"_Bye honey!_" the static on the other end dissipated. I let out a sigh of relief; very rarely did I get a day off to myself and when I did I usually spent it at another job, but luckily there was nothing else on my schedule so I was pumped! Then I remembered that I had to go and visit my uncle in Edison, New Jersey; he was leaving to move to Las Vegas. After finally getting my lazy ass out of bed, I headed to the bathroom for a warm shower. I was only twenty-nine years old, but even at this age I still considered myself to be average-looking: my hair was golden-blonde and between the line of curly and wavy, my eyes were an odd shade of blue that looked grey one moment, sea foam green the next, and sapphire blue the next. I stood at 5'7, and my figure was tone and healthy but not supermodel-skinny or athelete-built.

I kept in shape because of my main job, being a crime scene investigator for the Trenton crime lab, but for the other two I just had to keep awake. My shower was relaxing, and after examing my face to see if an enormous amount of makeup was needed to cover the dark circles under my eyes, which was necessary, I walked to my closet and picked out what I was going to wear. Deciding on a pair of black skinny jeans, a red tank top, black biker boots, and a black rocker jacket, I walked into to kitchen quickly, checking to see if I had any voicemaills, then feeding my Papillon, Gizmo. As soon as both tasks were complete, I grabbed a bottle of water out of my refridgerator and my keys off the counter before running out the door of my decent-sized apartment to my SUV, heading down the parkway to Edison, New Jersey.

The car ride was decent, considering the fact that there was minimal traffic and the weather was nice. When I arrived I noticed that my uncle's house was overrun with movers of every sort carrying out huge pieces of furniture and items that were even foreign to my eyes. My Aunt Peg was standing on the front lawn, her scrawny poodle, Lily, barking furiously in her arms.

"Aunt Peggy!" I called out to her, locking my truck as I walked cautiously across the lawn to her, weaving through the sea of movers and furniture.

The elder woman turned to me, smiling kindly, "Jocelyn! How was your drive?" she hugged me as best she could, Lily growling at me angrily; that dog never did like me.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair, "Boring and long, where's Uncle Mike?"

"Where is he ever?" My aunt chuckled, rushing over to chide a pair of movers.

Smirking I walked across the lawn to the front door of the house, swerving out of the way of another pair of movers bringing out a large chair, before climbing the winding staircase. The inside of my aunt and uncle's house was like a foreing sight to me: the once overfilled interior was now barren save for a few remaining items, yet the one room that had yet to be touched, was my uncle's office. Decorated in old-fashioned mafia style with the large, wooden desk and leather chair, the room was the biggest memory of mine in this house. I knocked lightly, pushing the door open wide enough for me to enter, not surprised to find him sitting at the desk, his glasses perched atop his nose as he perused his computer.

"Uncle Mike," I smiled, leaning against the doorframe, folding my arms across my chest.

He looked up at me, a smirk forming on his tan face, "Joshie!" his Italian-American accent rang through as he stood up, placing his glasses down on the desk. "What I don't get a hug?"

I chuckled, walking across the room and wrapping my arms around him, "Of course you do," I smirked, "so you're leavin' me for Vegas, huh?"

"Well I was going to talk to you about that when ya got here," he kissed my cheek, "how would you like to come out there with your aunt and I?"

The look of shock on my face paired with the smile forming on my lips must've been quite a sight, "A-Are you kidding me? Of course!" it was perfect timing acutally, both of my jobs were giving me a month's vacation time and what better place to spend it than Vegas?

My uncle grinned, "Fantastic! So why don't you go home, get packed, and we'll meet you at the Atlantic City Airport in about five hours?"

I nodded, "Sounds good, see you then," I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek once more before heading out of the house, ducking under a couch headed out the door as I ran down the driveway to my truck and drove back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is my first fanfic about Criss Angel. I do not own Criss Angel (but God knows I wish I did) or anything else _Mindfreak_ related. I do however own my created characters. Please enjoy!**

As I packed my suitcase everything that had just happened was buzzing through my head: the fact that I was going to Las Vegas for an entire month was a miracle enough, but to be spending it with my aunt and uncle at their brand-new mansion? That was a dream come true. My hands were shaking from the moment I got in my car to the moment I had gotten home, and even as I loaded the last pair of jeans into my suitcase, I still couldn't surpress the feeling of pure joy that was coursing through my body. Of course, as luck would have it, the minute I closed my carry-on bag, my cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Jocelyn? It's Chance from the lab._"

I sighed, "Chance what's up?"

"_I just wanted to let you know that your evidence for the court meeting next month is in. Everything matches up perfectly. I just need you to come in and sign for it before it gets packed away in the case box._"

My body froze: I could never make it to Trenton and then all the way to Atlantic City in the amount of time I had, "Uh...Chance. I'm actually going on vacation for a month with my aunt and uncle. To Vegas. My plane leaves in five hours..."

The hesitation in his voice was obvious, "_Oh...well the only person who can sign for it is you so...I don't know what to do._"

"Just e-mail me the form and I'll take care of it, OK? Don't worry about a thing."

"_OK, have fun in Vegas. Win some mulah!_"

I laughed, "If I do I'll take the entire lab out to dinner. See ya in a month, Chance," I shut my phone and slung my carry-on over my shoulder, my eyes quickly scanned my apartment to make sure everything was taken care of; my dog had been dropped off at the kennel earlier so I had no worries there. Without any hesitation I pulled my suitcase off of my bed, clicked up the handle bar, and rolled it behind me out the door, down the three flights of stairs in my apartment building, and into the trunk of my SUV.

* * *

"Joshie!" my uncle called out as I walked toward the gate, his hand waving over his head.

I laughed, "I'm comin', I'm comin'! Take it easy!" my aunt's arms wrapped around me, "Do you have a ticket for me or am I sneaking onto this plane?"

Uncle Mike chuckled, "Here, 4-B," he held out the pamphlet that contained my ticket.

My eyes grew wide, "4-B. First class? Are you kidding me?"

"Does he look like he's kidding?" my aunt smiled, "C'mon they're boarding."

There was no time to argue, so I just walked behind my aunt to the stewardess at the gate, handing her my ticket and heading down the gangway to the airplane. The seats in first class were roomier, and I could've sworn that when I sat down my entire body seemed to sink into the soft leather. "I could definitely get used to this."

"Order yourself a drink, sit back, relax, and before ya know it we'll be in Vegas," Peg smirked, reclining her seat so that she could sleep.

I sighed, taking out my laptop and placing it on my lap for take-off: I needed to sign those forms, but then again, who worked on vacation? Oh that's right: I did. Law enforcement never sleeps is what my boss always said, and that's why as soon as the plane hit 35,000 feet, I opened my laptop and immediately logged onto my e-mail account. A low growl of frustration escaped my lips as I saw that it hadn't been sent yet, and I quickly threw in a DVD that I had brought with me. The childish stupidity of Freddy Krueger always seemed to relax me, as odd as it sounds.

One of the stewardesses walked down the aisle, "Can I get you something to drink?"

My uncle nodded, not looking up from the files he had brought with him, apparently I wasn't the only one trying to work, "Vodka martini."

She nodded, "For you miss?"

I looked to my left to see that my aunt was asleep, so obviously she was talking to me, "Uh...rum and coke, please."

"Since when do you drink rum and cokes?" my uncle asked, his eyebrows shooting up into his receding hairline.

"Since I became a cop," I joked, accepting the glass of alcohol gratefully. The rest of the flight went by quietly, no disturbances, no turbulance, just a calm, quiet trip. When we landed, my uncle and I gently woke my aunt and we walked off the plane and up the gangway, and it wasn't until then that I realized my jet lag. My vision went fuzzy and I wasn't walking in a straight line.

"Jocelyn?" my uncle caught me as I stumbled backward, "You OK?"

I nodded, rubbing my head, "Yeah, I just...I haven't flown like that in a long time. Need to get my land legs back."

He chuckled, "C'mon kid, let's getcha to the house," the three of us went to baggage claim, and slowly walked out to the parking lot, where I notice a familiar face.

"Anthony?" I questioned with a wide smile.

My older cousin smirked, "Hey! You look like Hell what happened to you?" he wrapped his arms around me.

"Very funny," I smacked him upside the head, "jet lag you idiot."

"Well you're not driving then, officer," my cousin chuckled, holding up two sets of keys.

I looked at him, obviously confused, "Driving what?"

He gestured behind him to what looked like a black Escalade, but that wasn't what he was pointing to. My jaw almost hit the floor when I saw the black Kawasaki Ninja motorbike, "Are you serious?"

My uncle nodded, "We figured since you're gonna be here for an entire month, might as well give you some way to travel."

"I think my jet lag's gone," I stated, taking the keys from my cousin and practically running over to the bike and jumping on it.

"Take it easy cuz!" Anthony laughed.

The roar of the bike's engine filled my ears; I'd wanted a motorbike for so long and the lab had decided to buy one for department use and I never got a chance to use it. Now that I had my own it was the greatest feeling ever. "I'll follow you guys!"

My uncle laughed, getting into the driver's seat of the Escalade, my aunt and cousin climbing in with him before the large truck began to pull away. I pulled my hair up underneath the helmet my cousin had provided for me and shut the visor, the rumbling bike beneath me felt oddly natural. Kicking off the ground I sped behind them, my eyes flashing every which way to admire the breathtaking view of Nevada. We passed by the exit to the Las Vegas strip, and another fifteen minutes of scenery before we came to a long roadway that wound up what looked to be a cliff; small mansions turned into modern-day castles as we drove up the road, my eyes were probably as wide as saucers as I stared at each one. It wasn't until we got almost to the end when I noticed the gate to one of the larger houses: black metal lined with beautiful greenery, and a word paved into the driveway that made my heart jump into my throat: Serenity. That house belonged to one man that I had never figured out in all of my years as a criminal investigator. Every time I watched his show I tried to figure out some form of explanation for what he did, and in the end I'd end up with an empty pint of Hagen Daas ice cream and no answer. That house belonged to master magician, illusionist, and escapologist Criss Angel. From what I could make out from behind the gate there were three guys standing in the driveway, a little girl about eleven or twelve years old, and an older woman. I looked ahead of me and saw that my uncle was pulling into the driveway of the mansion _next door_! I could hardly breathe let alone drive as I pulled in behind them, parking my bike effortlessly, my eyes still glued on my uncle's neighbors.

"Joce? You OK?" my cousin questioned, walking over to me slowly.

I nodded, pulling my helmet off, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Admiring the view?" my aunt teased, gesturing her head to the magician's residence with a wink, "I know how much you like that Angel guy."

My cheeks I'm sure were bright red, since my uncle immediately started questioning my aunt about Criss Angel. I, however, followed my cousin inside to the guest room, which was about the size of my apartment alone plus an extra ten square feet. I threw my tote onto the bed and pulled my suitcase into the closet, turning to Anthony, "How long have you been out here?"

Anthony smirked, "Long enough. So what's with you getting all goo-goo eyed over that magic freak?"

I rolled my eyes, "He's not a freak he's an artist. And I didn't get _goo-goo eyed_," I ducked the pillow begin tossed at my head.

"Bullshit! I saw your face get beet red when Peg mentioned him!"

"You didn't see anything, Ant!" I chucked the pillow back at him, squealing as I ran past him out into the hallway and out of the house.

My cousin laughed, chasing after me, "Get over here!" his arms locked around my waist and hoisting me into the air.

"Anthony! Put me down! Ant!" I could barely speak through my laughing fit, my eyes watering as I felt my feet touch the ground.

"Beg for mercy!" Anthony chuckled as he began tickling me.

"AH! Anthony, STOP!" I practically yelled through my laughter, trying to push him off of me, "Don-Don't make me use my-my gun!"

He finally stopped, "You brought it with you?"

I sighed, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand, "Of course I...I did," I heaved, straightening my shirt, "it's what I am," I showed him my badge and gun still attatched to my jeans.

"Jocelyn! Anthony!" my aunt called to us from the gate, "Come here!"

Anthony looked at me, "Wonder what they want."

"Let's go find out," I shrugged, walking with him to the front gate. I practically had to make Anthony drag me the rest of the way when I noticed who was standing with my aunt and uncle: black 'Affliction' T-shirt, regular jeans, handcuff necklace, cross necklace, black fedora, and sunglasses. His dark hair framed his tan face and I could hardly breathe.

"Ant, Joshie, I'd like to meet Mr. Criss Angel," Uncle Mike introduced him like he was a prospective dealership client.

Anthony nodded, "Mr. Angel," he held out his hand.

"Call me Criss, please," he shook my cousin's outstretched hand, his entire figure turned in my direction and I had to blink twice just to see if I was dreaming, "and you're Joshie?"

I smirked, "Jocelyn. Pleased to meet you," I held out my hand, expecting a handshake, but instead, his hand took mine and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss on the back of my hand.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman," he smirked, and I could see his chocolate brown eyes staring at me over his glasses.

"Thank you," I blushed, feeling Anthony poke my side, causing me to jump, "Ant!"

My cousin chuckled, "She's a bit of a fidget."

I glared at him, "And you're a pain in the ass but you don't hear me complaining."

Criss laughed at my comment, "This must be what my mom feels like when she hears my brother's and I go back and forth. Now tell me: who owns the Ninja?" he gestured to my bike.

"That'd be Joce," Anthony pointed at me.

"You ride?" Criss seemed shocked to hear that the bike was mine.

My head bobbed up and down once, "Yeah, I've always loved bikes."

"And surfing, and the military, and science. Trust me Criss, if you look up 'black sheep' in the dictionary, her picture is staring right at you," my cousin teased.

Criss nodded, "I'm sure it's quite a picture," he smiled at me.

I blushed even more, but didn't look away: I wasn't going to be a crazy fangirl, I was going to be the mature adult that I was.

My Aunt Peg smiled, "Well I'm sure a busy young man like youself has a lot to do in one day."

"Yeah I actually have to get down to the Luxor, but I'm actually having a barbecue tonight with my family and a few friends. You guys are more than welcome to come," Criss grinned, his gaze fixated on me.

"Sure why not?" My uncle answered for us all.

I nodded, "Absolutely," of course, to ruin the moment, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I sighed, "Exuse me, it was nice meeting you, Criss, I smiled, turning my back to the group and picking up, "Erin," I walked away from the group, but not before I heard my cousin.

"She's a detective, CSI, she always gets these calls," it was obviously directed to Criss.

"_Jocelyn, it's Lyonel._"

I froze, "Lyonel. What's wrong?"

"_Did you sign those forms?_"

"I never got them. Chance was supposed to e-mail them to me-"

"_He said he e-mailed them six hours ago!_"

"Lyonel chill out! I'll check my computer again, alright? Why don't you sign for them you're the boss!"

"_Check your computer and if they're not there call me back_." click.

I grumbled, rushing into the house and into my room before tossing off my jacket and sitting down at the desk. My laptop said I had one recent e-mail and it wasn't from Chance, but it was from the lab.

"Tamara. Of course," I smiled, my best friend at work had e-mailed me but not the person who was supposed to.

_Hey girlie!_

_Hope you got to Vegas safely! I want to see tons of pictures and you better bring me back something! Waiting to hear from you!_

_-Tammy_

Practically drained of energy, I slumped back in my chair: why would Chance say he e-mailed me when I have nothing? My hands absent-mindedly pulled off my boots and tossed them to the floor before I replied.

**Hey Honey,**

**I got here fine. The house is freaking HUGE. And you won't believe who my aunt and uncle's neighbor is. Anyway, Lyonel called me and said that Chance never e-mailed me some forms that I have to sign. Can you see what's up with that for me and let me know? Thanks so much and I'll bring you back something absolutely. Love ya!**

**-Joce**

After I sent it, I shut my laptop and trudged over to the closet and began unpacking my suitcase since I had to decide on what I was wearing tonight. Barbecue meant nothing too dressy yet nothing too casual since it was Criss Angel after all. I sighed, this was gonna be a long-ass afternoon.

**AN: OK so I noticed I didn't get any reviews last chapter and I'm hoping that I get some for this chapter. PLEASE tell me what you think, R&R is much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is my first fanfic about Criss Angel. I do not own Criss Angel (but God knows I wish I did) or anything else _Mindfreak_ related. I do however own my created characters. Please enjoy!**

There was never a time that choosing something to wear was a tough decision for me: this experience was a new one. I had gone through my suitcase three times over and still hadn't decided on what to wear. My eyes flashed to the clock, time seemed to fly by faster when I was frustrated: I now had two and a half hours to get dressed.

"Could this be any more annoying?" I grumbled, covering my face with my hands.

"It can be if you don't ask for help," my aunt smiled from the doorway.

As annoyed as I was, I still produced a smile, "I can't find a single thing to wear."

She chuckled, "Just be yourself. You don't have to impress anyone. Criss told me he thought you were interesting, so there's no reason for you to change who you are."

My eyebrows shot up into my hair line, "Are you serious? He told you that?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded, "now get dressed and be outside in two hours."

I waited until she left to figure out what I was wearing, which now that I understood what to do, wasn't hard at all. The black sweat suit I had lying out on the bed had three blue and silver fleur de lys lining my back, which had a pair of angel wings around them, and one more fleur de lys on my left thigh just below my hip. I paired it with a white camisole underneath and a pair of black sneakers.

After I had everything decided, I jumped in the shower, brushed my hair into a neat French braid, and got dressed. By the time everyone had finished, it was just about time to get over to Criss' house.

Anthony grinned, "You cleaned up nice."

I chuckled, "You dressed as you always do so I have no compliments."

My uncle sighed, "Get in the car."

"I'll take my bike," I grinned, putting my helmet over my head and starting up the bike.

Aunt Peg laughed, "To go down the street?"

I smirked beneath the visor, "Not changing who I am!" I sped off down the driveway and down the road to the black iron gate I had passed before. Seeing the speaker box I pressed the button, hearing the soft static.

"_Hello?_" that familiar voice seemed to make my body warm.

"It's Jocelyn," I identified myself over the low hum of my bike's engine.

There was no answer, merely a buzz and the gates opened. My bike slipped through the small opening and I rolled up the driveway to where most of the other cars were parked. My uncle parked next to me.

"Jocelyn!" I looked over my shoulder to see Criss walking over to me.

I hopped off the bike and pulled off my helmet, "Hi," I smiled.

His arms embraced me, "It's great that you guys could make it," he looked down at me with a wide smile: he wasn't wearing glasses so I could see his entrancing, brown eyes; they practically added to the warmth of his smile.

"I'm glad we could, too," I smiled, feeling his hands resting on my hips.

"Criss! You comin' back or what?" a man stood in the doorway of Criss' house.

I watched as Criss rolled his eyes, "Yeah man, take a pill!" he smirked, "C'mon," his one arm remained around my waist as he led me inside. I could hear my family behind me talking amongst themselves as they followed us.

The man that had been calling to Criss I recognized as his oldest brother, JD.

"JD, this is Jocelyn, Jocelyn this is my brother, JD," the illusionist smiled, "he's a pain in my ass but I love him all the same."

The older man laughed, "And you give me chest pain but that's beside the point," he grinned, holding out his hand, "nice to meet you."

I smiled, shaking his hand, "Likewise."

Criss smirked, "C'mon, there are a lot of other people you need to meet," he led me inside, "help her aunt, uncle, and cousin get accquainted."

Anthony walked up to my opposite side, "Don't you think she should be with us?"

"Ant," I chided, looking at him angrily, "stop it."

He shrugged, "Just thought you should stick back with your family not get shoved into a setting you know nothing about."

I stopped Criss from moving as I turned to face my cousin, "And you do?"

"I know a bit more than you do, yeah!" Anthony snapped.

Criss stepped in between us, "Listen, man, I'm not gonna let anything happen to her, alright? She's safe."

Anthony huffed but didn't say a word, merely turning around and walking back to my aunt and uncle.

I sighed, "I'm sorry about him, he's very protective of me."

He smiled, "Don't worry about it. Now there's someone I really want you to meet," he wrapped his arm around my waist once more and led me out to the pool area. I could've sworn my jaw dropped at the sight of the gorgeous infinity pool and everything around it. "You like it?" Criss questioned.

"It's amazing," the soft chuckle that escaped my lips was sincere.

"Christopher," an older woman's voice called from the poolside.

I looked at him, "Your mom's calling you."

"I know, that's who I wanted you to meet," he grinned, walking me towards Dimitra.

My entire body seemed to tense; I had no idea what to say! What _were_ you supposed to say to the mother of the greatest magician the world has ever seen?

Criss stopped, kissing his mother on the cheek, "Ma this is Jocelyn. Jocelyn, this is my mom, Dimitra."

The older woman smiled, holding out her hand, "Nice to meet you."

I smiled, shaking her hand lightly, "Nice to meet you, too."

"Christopher has told me you're a cop?" she questioned, smiling lightly.

"Well I'm a CSI for the Trenton crime lab in New Jersey," I explained.

She nodded, "My brother-in-law was a cop. Sit, please," she moved over a bit so I could sit next to her.

I hesitated for a moment, but with a smile I sat down beside her.

"I never liked anything that had to do with guns," she stated, "how long have you been a CSI?"

"Um...almost six years now," the estimation I stated was a rough one: I had lost track of how long I'd been on the force.

Criss smiled, sitting down across from me, "You watch the shows?"

I grinned, "Miami and New York are my favorites. Gary's an old friend of the family. He told me about the episode you were on with them, said you blew his mind."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I knew your name sounded familiar when your uncle told me. Gary must've mentioned you at some point."

"There are hundreds of Jocelyns out there," my tone was teasing, the smile on my face sincere.

The illusionist smirked, "Yes but not all of them have your face. He showed me a picture."

I sighed, "Alright, alright so you knew who I was before you met me. Why does that matter?" my eyebrow arched in interest: why _did_ it matter?

Criss' cheeks turned red, "Because...nothing. It doesn't I was just-just stating a fact."

"Alright, fair enough I'm not going to pry," I shrugged it off like it was no big deal; yet what he'd said left me a bit confused. "Will you excuse me for just a minute?"

He nodded, "Sure, everything OK?"

I smiled, "Yeah everything's fine I've just gotta call my boss about some paperwork I never got."

"OK, hurry back though," he winked.

I turned away quickly to hide the blush on my cheeks, taking my phone out of my pocket and walking over to a corner of the yard. My eyes scanned my contacts under 'G', finally finding the number I was looking for.

"_Hello_?"

I sighed, "Gary? It's Jocelyn."

"_Hey sweetheart, how are you_?"

"Good, how are you?"

He chuckled, "_I'm hanging in there. How's Vegas_?"

I couldn't help but smile, "It's fantastic. My uncle's neighbor was a guest star on CSI: NY."

"_Really? Who_?"

"Criss Angel. That's why I was calling."

"_That's cool kiddo. What's wrong though? I know you, you never call me in a tone like that without something wrong_."

I sighed, "How long have you known me?"

"_Since you were five so long enough. What's wrong_?"

"He said that you showed him a picture of me. What else did you do?"

Gary sighed, "_How did I know he was going to bring that up if you ever met him? He liked what I was telling him about you so he asked if I had a picture. He's got some sort of schoolboy crush on you I think_."

I couldn't help but laugh, "On me? Are you crazy?"

"_Why not? You're a gorgeous girl, Joce._"

"Yeah OK, if you say so."

"_I say so. Just go with it hun, nothing bad can come of it. Now I gotta go, give your mother my best and everyone here says hi_."

I sighed, "OK I will, tell everyone I say hi back."

"_OK sweetie I'll talk to you later._"

"Alright, bye."

"_Bye_."

Just my luck: Criss Angel has a crush on me? Was the man that I practically considered my godfather insane? How could the world's greatest illusionist have a crush on me after seeing my picture? It was near impossible, yet Criss Angel liked the impossible.

"Jocelyn."

I jumped, turning around quickly to see Criss standing behind me, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

I swallowed, strightening my sweat jacket, "It's fine."

"Are you sure everything's OK?" he questioned, taking a step closer.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine," I smiled.

His eyes locked with mine, "That wasn't your boss was it?"

I shook my head, "No it wasn't."

"So Gary told you the truth."

I froze, "Depends on what you consider the truth."

Criss smirked, his hand reaching out to take mine, "That when I saw your picture I saw a figure of beauty that I thought I could only create in my dreams?"

"Uh...not in so many words," I chuckled nervously, "thank you for the compliment but I'm sure there are plenty of other famous, rich girls that are more beautiful than I am."

He shook his head, "Most of their beauty is enhanced. Yours is natural and unique," his hand squeezed mine, "something I find highly attractive."

My face must've been bright red between what he was saying, the look he was giving me, and his hand holding mine, "Y-You find me attracitve?"

"Very," he wispered, his head dipping down so his lips were almost touching mine.

"Jocelyn!" my cousin called.

I sighed, seeing the expression of frustration on Criss' face, "I've gotta get going."

He nodded, "Yeah...yeah I guess you do."

As I started to walk away I felt his hand grab my forearm, pulling me back to him, "Come over tomorrow."

I looked at him, "We're going somewhere tomorrow."

"Get away somehow. Please," he pleaded, his dark eyes glistening in the dim light from the fires around us.

I bit my lower lip, "I'll try," I stated, "no promises."

He brought my hand to his lips, kissing it just as he did this afternoon, "I'll be waiting."

I smiled, turning and walking away.

* * *

The four of us were sitting in the living room after we'd gotten back from Criss', Anthony hadn't stopped staring at me since.

"So what did Criss say to you before we left?" he asked again.

I groaned in frustration, "Ant, will you stop? Just stop for once in your life."

Aunt Peg chuckeld, "You need to let your cousin breathe, Anthony."

He shrugged, "I was just curious."

I sighed, "I'm gonna go to bed I'm not feeling to well."

Uncle Mike looked at me, "You OK?"

"I just need to lie down, still have a little bit of jet lag."

Anthony smirked, "I thought the bike got rid of that?"

I shot a glare at him from over my shoulder, "Well you triggered my gag relfex again so don't look so pleased," I smirked, walking down the hall to my room, crawling into bed and staring out the window, slowly falling asleep, thinking about how I was going to get away from whatever my aunt and uncle had planned to go and see Criss.

**AN: OK I just want to make it clear that I do not own Gary Sinise, either. He is not a friend of my family, although that would be awesome. I just thought it added a neat twist. Reviews would be wonderful!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is my first fanfic about Criss Angel. I do not own Criss Angel (but God knows I wish I did) or anything else _Mindfreak_ related. I do however own my created characters. Please enjoy!**

The next morning it took every ounce of my persuasion abilities to get my aunt and uncle to let me stay home instead of going with them to buy stuff for the house. I even threw in that my jet lag had taken its toll on me and I was feeling nauseous. When I was sure that they had left, I grabbed my cellphone and dialed Criss' number.

"_They leave?_"

I chuckled, "Take it easy. What's the hurry?"

"_I'm coming over there. I have a surprise for you._"

"A surprise? Gary didn't tell you that I absolutely hate surprises?"

He hesitated, "_Well you'll love this one. I promise_."

I sighed, "Alright, buzz the gate when you get here."

"_I will. Bye._"

"Bye," I hung up and quickly ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair.

_Buzzzz._

I sighed, "That was fast. Coming!"

My finger absentmindedly pressed the 'Open' button on the panel by the front door before I opened it and stepped out into the morning sun. My mouth immediately curled into a smile when I saw him pull up the driveway on one of his many motorcycles.

"Hey you," he grinned, shutting off the bike and walking over to me, "good morning."

I smiled, "Good morning."

Criss sighed, "I don't get a hug?"

"Of course," I chuckled, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt his arms wind around my waist gently.

He pressed his lips to the crown of my head, "So you gonna invite me in?"

I looked up at him, "Not until I get my surprise."

"I'll give it to you inside," he stated.

I pouted, "Fine, killjoy." I turned around and walked back inside, leading him out back to the patio, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Got any Sprite?" he questioned, sitting down on one of the large chaise lounges.

"Sprite," I opened the outdoor mini fridge, "um...I've got Sierra Mist if that works?"

He smiled, "That's fine."

After taking two bottles of soda out of the fridge I walked back over to him, handing over one bottle, "Now, what's this surprise?"

Criss took a sip of his drink before looking at me, "Tonight is a special party for the BeLIEve show...and I want to bring you along."

"As arm candy or as your date?" I snapped.

He seemed shocked, "As...my date. Why are you so eager to jump to the conclusion that all men want to do is fuck you?"

"Because for my entire life that's all they've done one way or another," I explained solemnly, "my father was abusive in more ways than one, my first boyfriend was a druggie, my previous boyfriend was an alcoholic. I've been drawn to bad men all my life."

"Jocelyn..." he wrapped his arms around me, "I'd never do anything to hurt you. Ever."

I sighed, burying my face in his shoulder, "I'm just so tired of getting hurt."

He took my face in his hands, his dark eyes locking with mine, "I promise you. As long as you're with me nothing and I mean nothing will ever hurt you."

"Promise?" I questioned.

Criss didn't answer, at least not with words; instead, he brought his lips to mine, kissing me passionately. I sighed against his mouth, my hand winding around his neck to pull him closer. Slowly I felt his body shift, my frame finding the back of the chaise. Surprisingly his full weight wasn't as heavy as I thought it would be, but as my body seemed to mold against his, it was much easier for the two of us to fit on the small chair.

He pulled away, his dark eyes gazing down at me, "You really are beautiful."

I sighed, biting my lower lip, "Flattery gets you nowhere."

"Well maybe it will at least allow me to buy you a dress for tonight?"

My eyes grew wide, "What? Criss, no I have plenty of things to wear."

He pouted, "Pleeeeease."

"Ugh, fine," I rolled my eyes with a smirk.

He chuckled, "No one can say no to this face."

"Not a lot of people anyway," I smiled, kissing him gently, "let me just leave a note and get my shoes."

"OK I'll be out by the bike," he got up, pulling me with him.

"We're taking your bike all the way to the Strip?"

Criss shook his head, "No we're gonna head back to my house then taking one of the cars."

"Only if I get to drive," I smirked.

He grinned, "I love a woman who loves speed."

"Always," I chuckled, walking inside and sliding on my sneakers before grabbing a pad and pen.

_Went to the Strip for some fresh air. Be back later. -J_

I followed Criss out to his bike, my eyes admiring the amazing detail.

"Getting on?" he grinned, putting on his helmet.

Climbing on behind him, I pulled my helmet over my head and wrapped my arms around his waist. The bike roared to life and we sped off down the road to his house.

"Pick a car," he smiled, taking my helmet and putting it in the garage with his.

I immediately walked over to the Hummer without a second thought, then felt my frame pulled back against Criss' chest, "I thought you would've picked the Viper or Lambo?"

"Nope, I like Hummers and SUVs. I have a Tahoe back home."

He chuckled, "Well that's a refreshing surprise."

"Well I'm glad you think so," I grinned, getting into the driver's seat of the Hummer, "the Luxor?"

Criss nodded, "Yup."

I turned the key in the ignition and drove out of the garage, heading directly down the highway towards the Strip.

* * *

"C'mon just try it on for me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Absolutely not! I'm not putting that on!"

"Jocelyn..."

"Criss..."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Just try it! If you don't like it you don't have to keep it on!"

"Ugh, fine," I grabbed the dress from him and walked into the dressing room. The dress he'd asked me to try on was as far from my style as humanly possible, but he had insisted that I at least give it a try.

"How's it fit?" he called from the other side of the curtain.

I sighed, hooking the back of the dress around my neck, "Patience!"

"C'mon I wanna see how you look," he whined.

"Alright, alright! Jeeze!" I stepped out of the dressing room, "How's it look?"

He grinned, "See for yourself."

I turned to look in the mirror and my jaw hit the floor: the knee-length, black cocktail dress that he had chosen was stunning. The collar around my neck held up the short dress, the black lace overlay and crushed velvet fabric felt light and comfortable.

"You look gorgeous," he kissed my cheek, "you're wearing it."

"If I have to," I teased, rolling my eyes at him.

Criss smirked, "C'mon, let's pay for the dress then we can go back home."

I smiled, "Alright, but if this dress is an outrageous price you are not-"

"Going to worry about it," he captured my lips with his lovingly, "don't get flustered."

Everything I was going to say suddenly flew right out of my head, but a wide smile remained plastered on my face: this was going to be the greatest night of my life.

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been juggling three stories at once and my crazy mind is working on a fourth to start publishing. Reviews are wonderful!**


End file.
